A Brother's Parting Gift
by notTowfu
Summary: Nunnally can't stop Lelouch, but at the very least, she will keep a piece of him with her. An alternate ending for Lelouch of the Resurrection.


Her chest seized when his eyes snapped open. His irises were a shade so familiar, the colour and clarity so distinctly _Lelouch_ she was left breathless from a single, heart stopping glance. Haloed by soft moonlight at his back, he almost seemed an angel returning to earth.

Lelouch Vi Britannia, tyrant Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge… his numerous titles escaped her. Laid before her was her brother. Nunnally could see no one else but her dearly beloved, one who set in motion the chain of events that led to her ascension and his demise.

His back arched, and he rose from the bed in such a fashion that she was momentarily stunned by the image he presented. The last she saw of him was in the morgue, his body chilled in death. Nunnally could recall with blinding clarity how she'd feebly traced his aristocratic features as her vision blurred with unchecked tears.

Now… it was as if Lelouch had risen from the dead. Her pulse raced, her breath quickened, and she threw herself into his broad chest, too emotional to feel embarrassed when he bit back a hiss of pain.

She could feel his heat through the thin silk of his shirt. He felt firm, his lean chest pressing against her as his wiry arms twined around her in a half circle. Warmth. He had returned to his place by her side.

"Nunnally…" His voice was hoarse but retained the husky lilt that made her toes curl.

Her tears spilled over, and she buried her face deeper into his chest. "If this is a dream," she began. "I would stay asleep for the rest of eternity."

His chest vibrated as he let loose a hushed laugh. The sound coursed through the air and elicited another rush of tears. "Given that I've cursed that very thing upon the perpetrator of your recent troubles, I hope you'd understand if I have to wrest you from your dreams, even should they be sweeter than reality."

It was clear Lelouch's habit of speaking in circles had not been bled out of him. He always did this, Nunnally reflected with no small amount of bitterness. But now, she knew what to look out for, and the honeyed words dripping off his tongue did not deceive her into overlooking the slight hesitation in his tone or the looseness of his embrace.

She knew, instinctively, he intended to leave.

Nunnally tightened her grip, unaware she'd nearly left him dizzy from lack of air. She thought of C.C, the woman asleep in another building not far from here. C.C had been the one to revive Lelouch. Why would she go to such lengths if their hearts were not in each other's hands?

Nunnally imagined him greeting her, gathering her into an embrace. Their lips would meet as they found each other in the dark, limbs crossing and tangling, bodies pressed flush together in a flurry of unrestrained passion now that she and Suzaku had been rescued.

Her stomach curdled at the thought. And with that emotion, the desire Nunnally had kept under lock and key for the longest time finally burst free.

"Brother…" Nunnally said. "Stay with me. Please, I want you to stay. I forbid you from leaving my side ever again."

Once, she had been ignorant and claimed him unbeatable, unsurmountable. Lelouch would bow to no one, not even their father, arguably the mightiest figure in the world, the ninety eighth emperor of Britannia.

However… she was now keenly aware of his weakness, his Achilles heel. With that in mind she'd phrased her words not as a question, but as an order. Nunnally was sure her brother would not deny her anything.

Lelouch's gaze bored into her. "I cannot."

Her chest went tight. The familiar sensation of frustration and hopelessness. "Why? There's no one left to stop us. We can finally live together in this peaceful world you created. Isn't it only right that you get to enjoy the fruits of your own labour?"

He shook his head. "I can never be Lelouch Vi Brittania as long as the name is spoken like a curse in every tongue and dialect." He pressed a kiss on the back of her knuckles. Nunnally flushed red. "And most of all… a dead man has no place by your side. Not yours, not Kallen's, not Suzaku's."

Nunnally kissed him. She could not remember the last time she had done so, perhaps years and years before, as they travelled over the ocean as hostages to a foreign land. But that was not the same as this, and here, the balance was tipped in her favour.

He tried to pull back, but she chased, her lips firm and insistent. The further he attempted to move out of reach, the more she pressed forward. Eventually, when there was nowhere for him to run, Lelouch's back was slanted against the headboards. Nunnally was on top of him, her fingers tangled in his lush hair.

It was only when she came up for air that the kiss was broken. Amidst their mingling breath, she stared him down with as much authority as she could muster.

"Since you fulfilled my first wish, I do not see why you cannot fulfil my second."

"I have already said my piece." Lelouch's tone brooked no argument. It was a voice she'd rarely heard from him, and for a moment, she almost imagined it was Sayoko ribbing into her for sneaking into the kitchen for midnight snacks.

Nunnally shook her head. "That," she replied evenly, "was not my second wish."

Lelouch held her gaze. The air between them was corded with such intimacy it felt almost vulgar. Nunnally suddenly wished she had brought her hair brush. It had been a long time since he'd done her hair, and she missed the feeling of closeness such an action brought.

Nunnally drew in a breath and cupped his face with shaky hands. "I want us to share a night together. Help me create a memory I will never forget."

Lelouch went still. Then his face flamed red and he sputtered, "What?! Are you suggesting that I should… make love to you?"

"I had different descriptions in mind, but I won't turn you down if you offered it," Nunnally remarked, emboldened by his reaction.

Lelouch had always been easily unbalanced by matters of love and sex. She and Euphie had loved to teased him with coy smiles and sly touches during their childhood, baiting him with sweet words and watching as he floundered at their dewy faces, soft hands and shimmering lips.

She watched as he pulled his hands off her, gesturing wildly, suddenly unsure of where to place them.

It seemed not much had changed.

Lelouch cleared his throat. "Saying that your request is wildly inappropriate would be understating it." He hesitated. "I would point out that Suzaku's a better fit. After all, he is your lord protector. And have you forgotten the blood I spilled with these very hands?" He held them out, as if waiting for her to flinch at the sight of them.

"You proclaimed yourself a dead man." Nunnally grasped his hands, giving them a light squeeze. "And as the law states, in death your slate has been wiped clean. It no longer matters that you were once a murderer." She leaned forward and placed her forehead on his chest, trying to force her intent through. "I will not let you go unless you grant me this. I… I beg you, brother."

Lelouch lifted her chin, forcing it upward. Electricity lanced between their shared gazes. Nunnally didn't realize she'd held her breath until he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "Is this what you truly wish for? You won't regret this?"

"There are many things I regret," she said. "This will not be one of those things. I swear upon my name as Nunnally Vi Brittania."

For the first time in what seemed like a hundred years, Lelouch smiled. It was like watching the sun rising over the clouds. Nunnally blinked, momentarily blinded. When she opened her eyes, his mouth was set in his usual cool line.

"There is one thing I'd caution, Nunnally."

"And that is…?"

"I have never experienced… that is to say, I have yet to become intimate with anyone," Lelouch said. "If you are looking for release, I highly doubt my pitiable efforts will help you obtain it."

Nunnally giggled. "Why, Lelouch. You mean to say your forays as Zero did not see you bedding the multitudes of woman throwing themselves at you?"

"I had far more important issues to worry about," he grumbled. "Making sure the Black Knights operated at peak efficiency was tiring enough. Even with Ohgi's help, I hardly had a moment's peace." There was a slight pang in his chest as he recalled the rambunctious bunch. "If given a choice, I'd have chosen an hour long nap over a fling."

Nunnally nodded sagely. "I see."

Somehow, she had expected that answer. It was slightly amusing how their father been a literal whore, while Lelouch hadn't known the touch of a woman before he died. Perhaps it was karmic retribution for their family line. The romantic in her delighted at the idea of being Lelouch's first, however.

He eyed the smile on her face with increasing wariness. "Shouldn't I be worrying for your maidenhood, instead? You're at that age as well… if anything, I would have expected you and Suzaku to come together."

Nunnally sobered at the mention of the aftermath of Lelouch's execution. Though she understood, even saw Suzaku's grief first hand, for months afterward, she couldn't stand the sight of him without her fury threatening to spill boil over.

She had tempered it as the days went by… but the thought of being touched by the hands that ran a sword through Lelouch's heart made her tremble in disgust bordering on physical revulsion.

Nunnally dragged her hand down his chest, eliciting a shiver. "No… I have yet to know the wonders of a man's touch." To her endless amusement, she watched as Lelouch's eyes darkened.

"I would very much like to meet him, if you had."

As Lelouch quietly seethed, she glanced at their surroundings. The window at his back was open, as was the two near the entrance to the house. As much as she'd have liked to look upon her brother's face, the thought of having Cornelia's men or a random citizen chance upon them was utterly mortifying.

Also, she wanted no interruptions. Come morning, Lelouch would be gone without a trace. She planned to have everything – all of him – tonight, and in doing so, she hoped that one day, he would recall her touch and the sweetness of her kisses and return to her.

Nunnally softly pecked him on the lips. "You should close the shutters before we continue. I wouldn't want to break Kallen's heart."

He huffed out a laugh. "And the masses accused me of being the demon."

Lelouch left her to wait on the bed, but she studiously tracked his movement, watching him stride to each window and pull shut rebellious wooden flaps held in place with rusty hinges.

Nunnally gave the mattress beneath her a firm pat, noting how the depression took ages to bounce back. The stuffing was non-existent, the sheets scratchy like coarse grain. If her legs hadn't been rendered useless, would she be able to feel the outline of the bedframe pressing against her? Would Lelouch find this setting distasteful, and perhaps, change his mind?

"I can hear you thinking," he said. An outline of his figure carved itself into her memory as he approached. "I did as you asked, but did you count on it being so dark? We can light the gas lamps if you need them."

"No, this is fine." She felt Lelouch lingering at the edge of the bed. She couldn't help but grin at his boyish shyness. "Is something bothering you, brother?"'

Lelouch turned the question over in his head. Several things about this bothered him, but none were particularly against his growing urge to take her into his arms. Norms dictated that such desires between blood siblings were blasphemous, but he held little acknowledgement for them. If he'd cared about societal rules and judgement, Zero would not have come to exist.

"Lelouch?"

The worry in her voice pushed him to be honest. She had earned that right. "I was just thinking on the strangeness of the situation. I admit that I have… occasionally thought about us being bound in matrimony." He knew she could tell he was blushing even in the dark. "But I did not expect any of this. Or you to be the one to initiate such a thing."

"Well… I hadn't expected Zero requiem." Lelouch winced at her flat tone. "But if it helps you come to term with it…" Nunnally's gaze dropped as the weight of her demand crept up on her. "I won't mind if you think of this as being forced to comply with my selfish demands."

Lelouch's arm snaked around her waist. Nunnally shivered as his fingers slipped under her shirt's neckline to trace circles on the sensitive skin there.

"This is not as one sided as you seem to think," he whispered. Uneven strands of hair tickled her jaw as he leaned forward to nibble on her exposed shoulder. The light scrape of his teeth gave way to deeper pressure, not enough to break skin, but enough that she let out a breathless, "Ah!"

Lelouch ran his tongue over the newly minted mark. His nose brushed against the juncture of her neck as he repeated the action on her clavicle. "You seem a-awfully," Nunnally gasped as he left another love bite, "confident despite not having done this before." She inwardly cringed at the note of suspicion in her voice.

He gave a dismissive shrug. "Even after conquering the Elevens, Britannia didn't bother expending power to stamp out their adult industry." The hand around her waist had moved to her chest. He was gently massaging her left breast, lightly fingering her hardened peak through the sheer material of her dress. "The proliferation of pornography is one of the things Britannians there barely complain about. I'd say the invasion even propelled its demand."

Nunnally took his wrist and guided his hand under her dress. Her audacity would have rocked her to the core in polite company, but here, siloed from the world and its expectations, her actions sent pleasant thrill racing up her spine.

Lelouch's breath hitched. His slender fingers jostled past the slim band of her panties, brushing against her slit. Each stroke made her vagina clench, his teasing touches making it slick, dripping with expectation.

Her vice-like clamp on his shoulders loosened as he stopped trailing kisses down her front. He focused on the hand poised over her slit, and she could almost imagine stratagems and theories running through his head.

Lelouch's fingered her with a childlike wonder, his other hand tracing the lace and moving up her inner thigh, while the other caressed the source of her arousal. It wasn't long before he got tired of the cloth barriers and tugged them down completely. His first tentative insertion made Nunnally's hips jerk without her consent.

His prodding fingers retreated. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Nunnally answered him with a deep kiss. "No, please continue," she said after ravaging the inside of his mouth.

Now that their eyes had adjusted to the dark, she was treated to the full weight of Lelouch's smouldering gaze. "I _will _find the person who taught you how to do that."

Nunnally smiled. Euphemia was undoubtedly rolling about in heaven.

It was a short time later, once he'd gotten her suitably slick, that he dared to venture further. He slid into her, his index finger going knuckle deep. Her walls clenched around him, and his breath caught. Lelouch's cock grew hard, but he ignored his urges. He would address them once he figured out how to make her orgasm.

He started off with slow thrusts, fearful of hurting her. It proved hard to keep pace when Nunnally began to gasp and moan, making sounds so delectable a lesser man would have come on the spot. "Lelouch…" she moaned. "That feels g-good…"

Her face was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and she canted her hips against him. He was close enough to see her lips quiver as he pumped his finger, in and out. "That's good. Would you like me to go faster?"

Her reply was a breathy, "Yes," and he obeyed, slanting his fingers and thrusting past his knuckle. Nunnally stole a mouthful of shirt to muffle her shriek. Lelouch drank in her reactions with intense scrutiny, compiling each shudder and wince and trembling moan that wracked her petite frame, then adjusted before thrusting into her again. He found a steady rhythm and worked with a single minded focus.

He was finally rewarded when Nunnally tightened her hold on his neck, pushed her breasts against him as she braced against the tidal wave of pleasure setting every nerve on fire. She came on his hand with low, drawn out shriek.

Lelouch allowed himself a satisfied smirk as she panted, lightly convulsing as she rode out her orgasm. The wetness on his palm held an enticing, womanly scent, and he found himself distracted by the stiffness of his cock. He worried that even a casual touch would send him tumbling into his own blissful release.

To avoid that embarrassing fate, Lelouch attempted to shift her off his lap, away from his sensitives. Unfortunately, Nunnally had no intention of being pampered. She moved the curve of her palm to rest on his bulge, one arm lazily draped over his thigh.

"I want to take care of you," she said. "It's only fair." His body thrummed, roar intensified as her fingers crested the top of his crotch where she presumed the head of his shaft lay. "If you permit me to do so, of course."

"Why wouldn't I? Do as you wish." He was reminded that she was kindness incarnate. He loved this aspect of her, one that that demanded equality no matter how undeserving the person. "However, you might not be so eager once you've seen me naked."

"Don't be silly, brother." Her giggle was impertinent. "We've bathed together more times than I can recall. I doubt you'd have changed much since last time."

Lelouch's scoff was dulled by the sound of his zipper. She cupped her hands around his girth and carefully pulled down his underwear. Nunnally's thighs squeezed as she caught the outline of his fully erect manhood. She wondered if he would fit.

"Rivalz once told me I was an average length." Lelouch sounded unsure. The notion nearly made her break out in giggles. He worried too much, she was confident there was nothing average about Lelouch.

"Oh?" She ran her finger down the slope of his cock, heat blooming in her cheeks at her sudden, lecherous urge to take him in her mouth. "It looks big. Even bigger than the ones in magazines Milly showed me."

"…she what?"

Big or small, Nunnally was convinced his would be the best one, anyway. After all, her brother was not one to disappoint. She leaned forward and gave it a tiny lick, as a kitten would the first time it encountered milk.

Lelouch muffled his yelp but could not hold back his gasp when she grew bolder, running her tongue from his base to his tip in broad strokes. Up, down, repeat. "N-Nunnally," he choked.

She lapped the tip of his cock, where a tangy, viscous liquid bubbled. It tasted strange at first, but she found she quite liked the masculine aftertaste. Too soon, Lelouch's breathing grew laboured. Nunnally decided to take his entire length into her mouth, swallowed him in a movement so quick his coarse skin rubbed against the walls of her throat.

Utilizing what air remained in her lungs, she sucked him with sloppily, the hand wrapped around his cock giving a slow, languid pump.

He keened. It was pitched sound she'd never heard before. He fisted her hair, unable to contain his pleasure as he slammed into his orgasm. A gold rush of cum flooded her mouth. She let it fill her completely before she pulled away, swallowed. It flowed down her throat like hot, sticky juice that had her brother's scent.

She hummed and said, "I think I rather enjoy how you taste."

Lelouch was too busy remembering how to breathe to answer.

Nunnally focused on the low thrum of unbearable heat between her legs. The heady sensation multiplied as her eyes roamed the limp surface of her brother's cock, and she licked her lips, the taste of Lelouch still fresh and leaving her wanting. She reached down to give herself a soft stroke, coming back up with her fingers coated with wetness. She lowered it back down again.

Minutes went by, Nunnally quietly toying with herself as she waited for Lelouch's breathing to even out. He returned to his usual state just as his member sprung into a salute.

He noted with dissatisfaction it'd taken longer than he'd wanted, and feeling the burn of Nunnally's gaze, he asked, "Shall we continue?"

Wordlessly, he pressed a hand to his chest. A firm push, and Lelouch had his back against the headboard. He watched her shift her hips, panting as she strained to raise her lower half directly over him. When her strength visibly waned, arms buckling under the weight, Lelouch held her by the hips and gently inserted himself inside her.

The siblings drew a sharp breath. Nunnally with the feeling of being full, Lelouch with his complete inability to comprehend anything but her clenched warmth.

"Ah, L-Lelouch," she whispered. "I can feel you."

He shifted his hips, jarring both of them out of their trance. A jolt of pain ran up Nunnally's back, and she let out a low whimper.

He murmured an apology and said, "Tell me when you want me to move."

She nodded breathlessly. He waited, her arms looped around his neck to hold her in place. The wait was not as painful as he'd expected and they were close enough that he passed time counting her each individual eyelash. He did this until he was beset by the sudden, almost violent urge to kiss her. And so he did.

"Mmph," Nunnally moaned. "Hn… o-oh, this is, a-ahh." She felt Lelouch grin against her mouth. "Y-You're terrible."

"You don't mean that," he whispered.

Nunnally ground herself against him, moans nearly feverish as his cock stirred her insides. Lelouch didn't move, so she continued pleasuring herself, swirling and shaking her hip to draw brief flashes of hot pleasure unlike anything she'd ever felt. The shame at her loosely hanging legs fled when Lelouch's hands spread over each butt cheek, lifted her, and started to pump her up and down.

"Haah, h-haah." Lelouch angled his member where he'd noted gave her the least discomfort. He speared her with his entire length, and she bit into his shoulder to muffle her desperate cries of "More. Faster!" threatening to leave her throat in a scream.

"Nunnally," he grunted. "I love you." Her sporadic moans and whimpers pushed him to move faster, making her bounce relentlessly upon his cock.

"B-Brother, me too!" Nunnally panted. "F-Faster!"

Lelouch swiftly reversed their positions at her outcry. He pinned her to the mattress. His cock remained wedged inside her, and he felt the throb of her aroused womanhood. With a move predicated on instinct, he slammed his hips into hers, producing a loud slap of flesh. Nunnally muffled her shriek with her palm.

Invigorated by his newfound power, Lelouch threw her legs over his shoulders and began to thrust. His movements were rough, instinctual, nothing like the calm and calculative man he usually made himself to be. Nunnally's delicious whimpers served to spur forward.

There was no room for reverent touches, and he merely concentrated on breaching her insides again and again with his thick rod, recklessly relishing the use of the womanhood she had surrendered to him.

"Lelouch!" she cried.

He felt her stiffen against him, seized by a rictus of pleasure. "Nunna–" He blew his load with a similar, passionate cry and emptied his pent up seed into sister's willing cunt. "Ahh!"

Once the spurts of cum had finally ceased, Lelouch collapsed on top on her. They lay for several moments, minds numb with exhaustion and silent exultation. He pulled himself out, subconsciously giving her vagina a light swipe to clean off excess. Nunnally broke out in tired giggles as he tucked himself back into his underwear after helping her to the same.

"Those magazines had nothing on you, Lelouch."

He mustered enough energy to flick her in the forehead. "It's late and I'm spent. Go to sleep."

"So unromantic. Now I understand why you've never gotten a girlfriend."

Lelouch buried his face into her neck. "Even if I had, you would have been there to chase them away."

"Indeed," she chirped.

Lelouch did not know whether to laugh or cry, so he settled for sleep. Nestled against him, Nunnally let the comfort and strength he radiated wash over her. For once, she did not need escape into her dreams. Reality had finally proven far sweeter than fiction.

* * *

Lelouch threw a final glance behind him. The town where he'd planned, plotted, reconnected was now a speck of brown amidst the dust covered landscape. He wondered if he did the right thing, leaving Nunnally behind. A part of him had insisted he stay, but it would not bode well for his family if someone discovered he was alive.

After all, if the Zero Requiem had brought the world its peace, rendering it null would likely reintroduce chaos.

He sighed. Things had been simpler easier when he was dead.

"Pervert." Beside him, C.C had crossed her arms. She returned his chilled stare with raised eyebrows. "Pardon me. I meant to say Siscon."

"Don't make me regret going with you."

She sniffed. "I suppose you are like ordinary men in some ways. The cry of your loins proved too hard to resist."

"Nunnally brought up the idea first." Lelouch didn't regret fulfilling his sister's wish, but his companion's constant ribbing was going to induce a severe migraine. "I shouldn't have said anything if I'd known you'd be impossible about it."

"I would have found out eventually. We do have an eternity left, if you recall. There are many ways to make a person talk."

"Now, now, there's no need to get smart with me, witch."

"I don't hold back with Sisc–" His hand shot out to cover her mouth.

"Don't shout it to the world." He discreetly gestured at the flow of refugees around him. "These Zilkhistans might have had their fangs plucked, but we can't be sure there aren't loyalists among them. I would prefer Nunnally not be kidnapped again."

C.C peeled his hand off. "Joy kill. But fine, I understand."

They walked on in silence, letting the aggrieved murmurs of refugees flow over them.

"I have a feeling," she said, suddenly. "That we will be returning to Japan, soon."

Lelouch cocked his head. "What makes you say that?"

"Nunnally being pregnant with Zero's child would be enough to send you racing back, don't you think?"

Lelouch jerked to a halt. "You mean to tell me Suzaku slept with my sister?!" He lowered his voice until his words resembled the angry hiss of a mongoose.

"No, you fool. Who else are they going to accuse of being the father once Nunnally announces she's pregnant?" She chortled. "It seems you'd better start planning for another Zero Requiem. Or maybe you should dash the zero and come up with a better suited name."

C.C watched Lelouch sputter, nearly tripping over his feet and face planting in the sand. Ignoring his worried mutters, she turned to stare up at the rolling blue skies dotted with fluffy nimbuses.

C.C hid her smirk. In actuality, she did not know if Nunnally would end up pregnant. However, considering his luck, C.C was almost certain Lelouch would end up with a child.

Well… she had always wanted to be an Aunt, anyway.


End file.
